


Lemongrass

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [21]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Masseuse!Levi, Riding, Sex on Furniture, Tumblr Prompt, businessman!Erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got a routine, and Levi keeps his appointment book clear for every Friday at three o'clock when Erwin will push through the door to the massage parlor to start the weekend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemongrass

**Author's Note:**

> For anon tumblr prompt: AU where Erwin is a very stressed businessman and Levi is a professional masseurs

 

When Erwin walks through the door of Levi’s Zen massage parlor that Friday at three, Levi can almost see the tension radiating painful lines through Erwin’s spine, tight beneath the folds and creases of his Calvin Klein suit jacket. With a grin that’s equal parts sympathy and eagerness, Levi flips the sign on the push door to ‘Closed,’ and offers to make Erwin a cup of green tea.

Erwin brushes a grateful kiss across Levi’s cheek, and not for the first time thanks whatever divinities exist that Levi always keeps his Friday afternoons clear just for him. It’s flattering, and Erwin loves being spoilt, much in the same way Levi loves it when Erwin walks through the door of their shared apartment with bouquets of flowers for no particular reason other than that he’s been thinking of Levi.

Levi pays him back in kisses and massages that work Erwin down to the bone, picking through the knots of tension and leaving him quivering as smooth peace settles into his muscles, pliant and subtle beneath Levi’s questing fingers.

“You know the drill,” Levi murmurs as he hands Erwin a delicate porcelain cup of green tea. The flavor dances lightly across his tongue, and he feels a curl of heat lick its way into the pit of his belly as the liquid trickles elegant down his throat. It’s been a long week, massive business deals and contracts flying from the opposite end of the country to land on Erwin’s desk for his strict scrutiny and approval, and he’s more than ready to relax. Levi’s fingers dance across the tense set of Erwin’s shoulders, slipping him neatly out of his suit jacket, sliding the buttons of his dress shirt through their accompanying slits. His pants go next, the soft slither of a leather belt through the loops as Levi coils it in his hand. Levi folds the fabric onto a nearby chair, and Erwin sets the empty cup down on a table and allows himself to be led over to the padded table, allows himself to be pressed down onto the comfortingly cool surface.

Levi tuts as he presses the heels of his hands lightly into the divots of Erwin’s spine. “You’re so tense, darling,” he murmurs, and Erwin can hear the frown in his voice. “Let me make it better.”

Erwin sighs with relief and allows himself to be worked over. Long, quiet minutes pass, the silence only punctuated with the lazy whirr of the ceiling fan overhead, beating the air into cool submission, and the deep, slow exhalations that Erwin lets out whenever Levi works through a particularly painful knot. A low thrum of pleasure settles into his blood as Levi kneads at his back with steady circular motions, deep pressure alternated with tender touches that spill love all throughout Erwin’s veins.

“How are you feeling?” Levi asks him quietly, his hands stilling on the small of Erwin’s back, and Erwin drags himself out of the light doze he’s starting to slip into to answer.

“Feels good, babe,” he mumbles sleepily into his forearm. And it’s true, he’s sure Levi’s noticed that he’s been half hard ever since he’d stepped out of the confines of his pants, he’s sure Levi’s noticed the slow exhalations turning into soft groans that he’s sure sound almost vulgar.

“That’s fantastic.” Levi’s whisper settles heavy in Erwin’s ear, and Erwin turns his face just the slightest to find Levi’s lips hovering against his cheek, turned up in a soft smile. “I’m going to do your front now, okay?”

Ah, yes. Erwin’s been waiting for this, and a loose, giddy grin of excitement slopes its way across his face as he turns his head to the side to watch Levi peel himself out of his dark wash denim jeans and boxers. Sunlight spills in through the glass windows of the massage parlor to paint the milky skin of Levi’s bare thighs with honey. Levi rolls him over onto his back and clambers on top of the padded table himself, knees pressed firmly into the material on either side of Erwin’s legs. He settles his hands on Levi’s waist, thumbs stroking along the juts of his hipbones, and with a gentle scowl that lacks any real vitriol, Levi swats his hands away and tells him to lie back and let him be spoilt, for just once in his life.

Levi rocks back into him, hands splayed out over Erwin’s chest, and, like every Friday before, a breathless smile spills across his face. “You’re hard, already!” he exclaims, as though it’s a surprise, and Erwin wants to laugh and tell him that of course it is, this is how the script always plays out, but he loves retelling the story again and again and again. It adds a soothing element of predictability to an otherwise chaotic life, and, right on cue, Levi’s fingers trail down his chest, his abdomen, dipping into the waistband of his boxer briefs to tug them down and fish his cock out of the confines of his underwear.

Right on cue, Levi braces himself against Erwin’s chest while his free hand wraps around the both of them, long, firm strokes that quickly become slicked with sticky fluid, sending small pinpricks of pleasure dancing along Erwin’s nerves and settling in the pit of his belly.

Right on cue, Levi indulges them for only a few moments longer, before sighing and shifting himself upwards a bit, raising himself on his knees so that he’s hovering over Erwin’s cock. He’s prepared himself, has probably been doing so in between morning appointments, and his entrance blossoms slick against Erwin’s nudges. It’s exactly as Erwin expected, and he wonders if perhaps one day Levi won’t be objected to playing out the same story every Friday afternoon, if one day he might be coerced into wearing one of the plugs Erwin’s bought him and stashed away in the recesses of his closet for rainy days and experimental attitudes. He can imagine it now, Levi mincing around the padded table, fighting to control breathy moans as the toy nudges up against his prostate, driven deeper every time he lays pressure against a client’s tense muscles. He’s brought back to the present, the head of his cock breaching Levi with a whimpered moan and a gasp, and Levi sinks down slick into the cradle of Erwin’s thighs, his eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, mouth shaking open and trembling around breathy murmurs of Erwin’s name.

He quivers, thighs trembling, and his cock lays heavy and heated against Erwin’s belly. Erwin reaches out to stroke at it absentmindedly, fingers petting at the weeping head that leave gleaming streaks across his stomach with every lazy languid roll of Levi’s hips. There’s something taboo about it, something utterly debauched about the way Levi gnaws on the flushed swell of his lower lip in obscene ecstasy while the afternoon sunlight paints his profile with gold and the noise of a crowded street filters in from the outside.

“Erwin.” Levi’s lips fall slack around a moan as the head of Erwin’s cock grinds into his prostate on the next thrust, and the fingers of Erwin’s free hand clamp around the swell of Levi’s hip at the way Levi pulses around him, trembling and desperate. “Erwin, you close?”

He isn’t, not really, but looking at the way Levi’s face is flushed rosy, his shirt rucked up just the slightest, has Erwin thinking that yes, he could be close, driven closer still with every lazy thrust.

“Yes, darling,” he croons, wrapping his hand around Levi’s cock and thumbing at the head, smearing sticky fluid back into the skin. “I think the session will be over shortly.”

With a determined nod and a huff, Levi resumes his pace, growing more and more frantic while Erwin fists at his cock in perfect rhythm. He can almost see the blissful tension gathering in the set of Levi’s shoulders, in the way his eyes close and he sobs, broken, achingly relieved as his cock jerks in Erwin’s hand and spatters his chest with strings of pearls.

Having finished, Levi smiles weakly, his eyes still closed, his expression still almost rapturous, and allows Erwin to move him and maneuver him in slow lifts and drops that have Erwin spilling molten into him in only a few more motions.

Levi slumps down onto Erwin’s chest in a spill of rosy cream and a waterfall of dark hair, resting his cheek against Erwin’s thudding heartbeat and smiling in utter contentment as Erwin threads fingers through damp hair and strokes gently, bringing him down.

“Better?” he asks, right on cue. Of course he does, it’s part of the script. He already knows the answer, from many Fridays of practice.

“Much,” Erwin replies, a small laugh in his tone. “Do you want to go to Joon’s?”

“Huh?” Levi asks, looking up, a confused wrinkle between his eyebrows. This isn’t part of their usual Friday afternoon. They’ve only been to Joon’s a handful of times, usually after Erwin’s finalized a massive business deal that Levi’s become sick of hearing about week after week. But there hasn’t been a big business deal, there hasn’t been some occasion for celebration, but if Erwin’s offering, Levi certainly won’t turn down the shabu shabu and green tea white chocolate fondue that the restaurant has on their menu. “Sure? I guess?”

Erwin grins while they slide back into their clothes, eagerly toying with the square velvet box in the pocket of his suit jacket as Levi locks up the massage parlor, the semblance of professionalism once more.


End file.
